It's a Family Thing
by shuckface9
Summary: Teddy Lupin was two years old when Victoire Weasley was born and he was instantly Jealous. One shots of the relationships between the next generation characters starting with Victoire and Teddy.
1. Teddy and Victoire

**Teddy/Victoire**

**Warning I do not ship Victoire with Teddy please respect that not everybody ships the same couples and don't give me negative comments on the fact that I don't ship the same characters as some people.**

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin was two years old when Victoire Weasley was born and he was instantly jealous. The adults who used to crowd around him now crowded around this baby. They marvelled at her bright blue eyes and perfect blonde locks of hair. Teddy didn't see the big deal, he could make himself look like that if he wanted to. So Teddy avoided the baby as much as he possibly could but this avoidance of the baby didn't go unnoticed by his Uncle Harry. He told Teddy that the baby wasn't loved more than him, she just needed more care than him. So after the talk with his Uncle Harry, Teddy began to help look after the baby. He would bathe her with Aunt Fleur and feed her with Uncle Bill. The adults started to pay more attention to him and slowly she stopped being 'the baby' and became 'Vic' (Victoire was a bit of a mouthful for little Teddy.)<p>

By the time Victoire was five and Teddy was approaching eight the two of them were the best of friends. A whole load more babies had been born but very few of them could keep up with Teddy and Victoire, not that Victoire would allow them to anyway. The two of them would play adventures where they would slay dragons and save lives. However the arrival of James Sirius and a year later Albus Severus meant Teddy was much more interested in his little brothers than his best friend.

When Teddy turned eleven it was time for him to leave for Hogwarts and nine-year old Victoire was not happy that she would not be going with him. Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff which seemed to make everybody proud, everybody except Victoire. She treated him differently after his sorting and he couldn't work out why. The summer before Victoire was due to attend Hogwarts Uncle Harry let Teddy invite his friend Joey over for the last two weeks of the holiday. Victoire was so cruel and unfriendly towards Joey that he asked Teddy what he had done wrong. Teddy knew Victoire was just jealous that he had another best friend but they had a real falling out that summer.

Victoire surprisingly was sorted into Ravenclaw and Teddy discovered she was actually very intelligent. As the years went by more boys began to pay attention to Victoire but she was uninterested. Teddy had noticed her growing crush on him but he assumed it was just a phase that she would move on from. Everybody seemed to think he was in denial about his feelings and that the two of them were destined to end up together. The only problem was Teddy wasn't in denial about his feelings, to him Victoire was just his childhood best friend, nothing more and nothing less. After Hogwarts Victoire became a healer and Teddy trained as a teacher and eventually accepted a teaching position as a professor for Defence against the Dark Arts when he was only twenty – one. He was the youngest professor in history which made the family extremely proud of him.

He still remembers the night well although he wishes it had never happened. It was stormy outside and the rain splattered off the glass echoing throughout the school. They were in his classroom at Hogwarts, she had come to visit him since they hadn't seen each other in a while. He asked the now twenty year old Victoire how Healer training was suiting her. She told him that training was almost finished and that she couldn't wait to be a fully – fledged Healer. She asked the now twenty – two year old Teddy if he was enjoying teaching. He told her that teaching was the best thing that ever happened to him, that he hoped he would be here for a while. She told him that she broke up with her boyfriend and he said he was sorry. Then she uttered the words he hoped he's never hear her say to him.

"I'm in love with you."

Teddy sat there, ridged. He didn't know how to respond to that, he didn't know what to say to her. How on earth could he tell her?

"Teddy, please say something." Victoire pleaded with him. He looked up to see her looking straight at him. He sat there trying to find the right words but they seemed to elude him right now. He had to say something though, so he summoned all of his courage to respond.

"I love you too Vic." She lit up. "Just not in that way."

The smile disappeared from her face and she looked at him with an icy cold glare. He had to explain why, but he knew she wouldn't like it.

"I can't love you like that because my heart belongs to another." He told her. If anything her glare got colder. "Please don't blame her she doesn't even know yet but I will tell her. Someday."

Victoire had launched herself out of the seat. She had shouted at him, cursed at him as well. She screamed that she was the only one in the world good enough for him, the only one who truly understood him. This was another reason he couldn't love Victoire, she was much too self-centred and she was wrong. The girl Teddy loved deserved him, in fact he was of the opinion she was too good for him. She understood him better than anybody, including Victoire. Victoire had stormed out with a sore throat from shouting and a tear-stained face. She left Teddy there feeling awful about himself. He had wanted to tell her the whole truth but he couldn't bring himself to break her heart even more, to make this whole situation worse.

The whole truth was that Teddy was in love with a Weasley. Just not Victoire Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me some reviews to tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Teddy and Dominique

**Teddy/Dominique**

**Hey guys check out my other stories called Dear Family and This Is Our Time that link to this one. I liked writing this one because I love the close bond these two characters have in my head.**

* * *

><p>Dominique was crying. It was unusual for her to cry but since this was her first broken heart she thought she deserved to cry over it. So she was, she was crying alone in an abandoned corridor after curfew. She was fourth year, only fourteen and she had thought she loved him. Him being Joey Cain, a seventh year Hufflepuff that she had dated for six months. He had asked her out despite the three year age gap and she had been thrilled since she had a crush on him. Teddy however had been less than thrilled about his best friend dating his little cousin but since Dominique was happy he had let it slide. Joey had been so nice and kind, plus he was extremely good looking with his brown swishy hair and blue eyes. Many girls had been jealous that Dominique was on his arm but she hadn't paid them any attention. That may have been where she had went wrong.<p>

"Dom?" She looked up to see her big cousin Teddy Lupin standing in front of her, she hadn't even heard him approach. He was the only person who called her Dom, everybody else called her Domi or Dominque. Joey had tried calling her Dom once but it hadn't sounded right to her and so she told him never to do so again.

"Teddy!" She said wiping the tears away, hoping he hadn't noticed she was crying. "What are you doing here?"

"Patrolling the corridors, I am head boy after all I have responsibilities." He said to her.

"Well you best be getting on then, the corridors aren't going to patrol themselves are they." She said hoping an attempt at humour would lighten the mood and send Teddy on his way.

"Dom it's after curfew what are you doing out of Gryffindor tower?" he asked her before taking a closer look at her. "Have you been crying Dom?"

Damn, he had noticed her puffy eyes. "No I'm fine, really Teddy you should get back to patrolling." She told him urging him to leave her alone.

"The corridors can wait, why are you crying?" he asked in a stern voice. To be honest Dominique did want to talk to someone about it but most of her cousins were too young to understand and Victoire was way to self-centred, she'd find a way to make it about her. Teddy would just get mad, so Dominique decided to lie to him.

"I'm failing potions and I just know my parents are going to kill me." She lied to him.

Teddy gave her a sceptical look before taking a seat on the cold, hard floor next to her. They both sat there leaning against the wall in silence before Teddy spoke up.

"I know when you're lying to me Dom. What's really wrong? You can tell me." Teddy pleaded with her. He looked her straight in the eye, she couldn't lie to him, he knew her too well.

"Joey and I broke up." Dominique said to him before bursting into tears once more. She felt Teddy place an arm round her shoulder and pull her to him. She just sobbed into his chest, soaking his uniform with her tears.

"What happened?" he asked. That was Teddy, always wanting to hear the story, never jumping to conclusions. That's what made him such a good Hufflepuff, and a good friend. There was the other thing. Joey was Teddy's best friend but Dominique was his family.

"He told me it was over." She started talking in between sobs. "He said I wasn't mature enough for him, that I was too clingy, and that I was just a little girl." Teddy's hold on her tightened. "There were other girls Teddy, not just one but a whole bunch of them. He practically rubbed it in my face."

Dominique felt Teddy start to shake and looked up to find his face red and his eyes filled with anger and hatred. She shouldn't have told him. Teddy may be in the house of the kind but it's also the house of the loyal and when anyone hurt his family Teddy got very angry.

"I'll kill him with my own bare hands." Teddy shouted and got up. "Nobody upsets my family like that especially my sister."

Dominique who had just gotten to her feet froze. Teddy had always introduced her as his cousin, he had never referred to her as his sister. He always called James, Albus and Lily his brothers and sister but never Dominique.

"Dom, are you okay you seem a little pale?" Teddy asked her. She looked up to see anger still in his eyes but also concern.

"I'm fine, you've just never referred to me as your sister before." Dominique replied to him and it seemed it had just dawned on Teddy that he had said that.

"Oh, I've always seen you that way I've never said it aloud in case it bothered you. It doesn't does it?" Teddy asked looking embarrassed.

Dominique smiled up at him. "Of course not."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I must destroy the guy who broke my sister's heart." The concern in eyes was gone replaced by rage. Dominique had to stop him.

"No Teddy don't" She said grabbing his arm to restrain him. "Besides I already took care of it.! I hit him with a bat bogey hex."

Suddenly the anger from Teddy's face vanished, replaced with laughter. He started laughing so much that it was contagious and soon enough Dominique joined him. By the time their hysterics had died down they were sat back on the floor again, sore from all the laughing. The bat bogey hex was a tradition in the family, when of the girls turned thirteen Aunt Ginny would teach them the bat bogey hex, she said it was something every teenage girl should know. Now Victoire, Dominique, Lucy and Roxanne knew and many of the male cousins stayed out of their way because of it.

"You deserve better Dom. I should have known he was an asshole." Teddy told her.

"Thanks Ted."

That night he walked her back to Gryffindor tower and bid her goodnight. The next day it did not go unnoticed by Dominique or anyone that matter that Joey was sporting a black eye, and Teddy a bruised fist. It also didn't go unnoticed that Teddy was no longer speaking to his best friend. In fact the two were never friends again after Joey and Dominique's break up. Dominique was just glad that she had a brother there in her time of need.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review.<strong>


	3. Teddy and Cody

**Teddy/Cody**

**Cody Finnigan is an original character, he is the son of Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown. He has a sister called Sadie who is in Louis year. Cody is in the same year as Roxanne and Lucy.**

* * *

><p>He was running late. It was his first day and he was running late, his mum was going to kill him when she found out. Cody Finnigan took his seat at the Gryffindor table this morning excited for his first day. Dominique and Roxanne had sat with him and they all piled their plates high with food, they were Weasley's after all. Head of Gryffindor house Professor Longbottom, or Uncle Neville as Cody was used to calling him, handed out timetables and obviously since they were the same house Cody's and Roxanne's were the same. Roxanne had asked him if he was ready to go to their first class Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. He however had declined due to the fact he was still eating and they had twenty minutes until classes started, he told her and Dominique to go ahead and that he would see Roxanne in class. He now regretted choosing his stomach over an early start to class because he was late, and utterly lost. Just then he heard footsteps coming towards him and turned around to see the caretaker filch coming his way. A look of absolute terror was etched on Cody's face and just as he was about to run Filch transformed into a young man with bright blue hair dressed in Hufflepuff robes. Teddy Lupin.<p>

"Wow Finnigan, you should have seen your face. It was priceless." Teddy said to him in between laughs.

"Yeah it was real funny Lupin." Cody spat out at the older boy. He didn't find this funny in the slightest, in fact if Teddy wasn't bigger and more advanced in magic Cody probably would have hexed the guy.

Teddy wiped away the tears that had formed from laughing so much and looked at Cody. The boy looked worried, he was clearly distressed about something. "What's wrong Finnigan?" Teddy asked him.

"None of your concern Lupin." Cody said before turning on his heel and walking down the corridor.

"Hey, Shouldn't you be in class Finnigan?" Teddy shouted after him, taking long strides to catch up to him. It was then he realised why Cody was so frazzled. "You're Lost."

It was a statement not a question and Cody turned to give the fifth year a piece of his mind but stopped once he saw the look of concern in Teddy's eye. He wasn't making fun of him, he was concerned about him.

"Yeah." Cody admitted. "I'm late for Transfiguration with McGonagall." Teddy just smiles and places a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got lost on my first day too." Teddy confessed. "Transfiguration's this way. Who do you share it with?"

"The Ravenclaws" Cody replied.

Teddy led Cody down a series of corridors, there were so many there was no way he would ever be able to navigate around this school, it was like a maze.

"So I saw your little incident at dinner yesterday." Teddy said referring to how Cody managed to accidently blow up his dinner, he was way too much like his father for his own liking.

"Yeah you and the entire Great Hall." Cody replied bitterly. His father had shared the same ability to accidently set things on fire, Cody hated how alike h was to his father sometimes.

"I think it's pretty cool." Teddy told him. Cody looked up at the prefect in shock. How on earth could he think accidently blowing stuff up was cool? "My Uncle Harry was telling me that your dad did the exact same thing when they were at Hogwarts. It's something you inherited from him, like I inherited my metamorphic abilities from my mother, and her clumsiness."

Cody saw Teddy's face harden at the mention of his mother. It must have been hard to grow up without either of your parents, although he's sure Harry and Ginny Potter did a fine job raising Teddy. Before he knew it they were outside the Transfiguration classroom. Teddy knocked lightly and then ushered Cody inside where everybody stared at him including Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Lupin what is the meaning of this interruption?" McGonagall asked him.

"Finnigan here got a little lost so I brought him here personally. It's my fault we're so late, I talk a little too much, don't you agree Finnigan?" Teddy replied to McGonagall. Cody watched as the Professor's faced softened and she nodded her head to Teddy.

"Thanks." Cody whispered to Teddy.

"No Problem Cody." Teddy said and made a swift exit closing the classroom door behind him.

Cody looked around desperately trying to find a place to sit for the lesson. He glanced over to find Roxanne already seated next to a fellow Gryffindor, the traitor, so that option was ruled out. In fact there was only one option left, a seat at the very front of the class. He walked down the aisle and took his seat pulling his Transfiguration textbook, parchment, quill and ink out of his bag. Unfortunately he had left his ink in the boys' dormitories in Gryffindor tower so he turned to ask the person sitting next to him if he could borrow some. He found an extremely pretty, blonde Ravenclaw sitting next to him and she was no stranger. He was sitting next to the one and only Lucy Weasley.

"These will be your seats for the remainder of the year." McGonagall announced.

Cody smiled, maybe being late wasn't such a bad thing after all. Thank you Teddy was all he could think.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if Lavender was a hatstall between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but that's how I imagine her. I put Lucy in at the end because I ship these two characters together. Please read some more of my stories and leave some reviews, thanks guys.<strong>


	4. Teddy and Roxanne

**Teddy/Roxanne**

Teddy and Roxanne didn't speak. It wasn't that they hated each other, they considered one another cousins, they were just both very different people who were busy doing other things. Obviously the said 'hello' to each other when they were in the corridors and occasionally asked how the other was if they were at the same table. Then there were the 'Happy Birthday's" and 'Merry Christmas' but apart from those greetings Teddy and Roxanne barely uttered words to one another. That was until one day in the Gryffindor common room when Teddy was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and Roxanne was in her second.

"Hey Teddy." Dominique shouted to the sixth year Hufflepuff who just entered the Gryffindor common room. She didn't take her eyes away from the intense game going on. Teddy had a habit of wandering into the Gryffindor common room despite being a Hufflepuff. At first the other Gryffindors had complained, but Dominique and Roxanne set them straight, now Lucy would also join them occasionally.

"Hey Dom, hey Roxanne." Teddy replied slumping down on the couch. This drew Roxanne's attention away from the chess board for a second in order for her to give him a polite nod as a greeting before turning once more to the game. Dominique had her tongue sticking out in concentration however it wasn't much use, Teddy could see Roxanne was winning, by a long shot. Within two moves Roxanne had won the game with a triumphant smirk and Dominique huffed in annoyance. She then turned to face Teddy who sat on the couch looking sullen.

"Teddy, why the long face?" Dominique asked whilst tilting her head in curiosity. Teddy's usually handsome face was slouched much like his body was on the couch, maybe her sister had tried to make a pass at him again. That usually put them both in a bad mood. Victoire because she would be rejected and Teddy because he didn't want to upset her but she was being quite annoying.

"Alyssa and I broke up." Teddy replied to her keeping his eyes on the dancing flames in front of him. Alyssa Crane was a fifth year Hufflepuff that Teddy had been dating for a few months, they looked good together despite what Victoire said.

Dominique looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry Teddy I know you liked her." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The two of them had always been close, close enough to make Victoire jealous. But it wasn't like that, they were like brother and sister.

"It's fine, it wasn't a serious relationship. It's just I got us tickets to see this awesome muggle band we both love for her birthday but now I have no-one to go with. Waste of money that was." Teddy groaned in frustration.

"Why not take one of your friends instead?" Dominique asked even though she knew he would have already thought of that option.

"They've never heard of 'The Fratellis'. Alyssa liked them, said their best song was 'Vince the Lovable Stoner'." Teddy told her with a sigh. They both heard a snort and turned to see it had come from Roxanne who had just finished clearing away the chess board. For some reason she refused to use magic for little things like cleaning or fetching something.

"Clearly it's a good thing you're done with her because 'The Fratellis' best song is so clearly 'Creepin up the backstairs'. Roxanne said shocking the other two into silence.

"You- What- The Fratellis- I can't believe." Teddy spluttered. Dominique's jaw was still hanging in shock and Roxanne was just smirking at their facial expressions.

"Close your mouth Domi you're not catching flies and Teddy I'm afraid I only speak English." Roxanne told the two of them. Dominique closed her mouth at the comment however her face still looked shocked.

"You've heard of 'The Fratellis'? Teddy managed to get out. Roxanne just turned to look at him with a look that said 'duh'. "I can't believe you know who 'The Fratellis' are."

"They're one of my favourite bands." Roxanne replied taking a seat next to her cousins on the couch.

"You're right by the way 'Creepin up the backstairs' is their best song." Teddy said.

"I like Mistress Mable too, the guitar in it's brilliant." Roxanne said and Teddy burst into a grin.

For the next hour the sixteen and twelve year old discussed the muggle band in question and had been told to shush by other students several times when they got too excited. It's never a good thing if a Gryffindor's telling you you're too loud. Dominique just watched the two in amusement, for two people who never really spoke to one another they were very chatty tonight.

"That's it you're coming with me to the concert. I'm owling Uncle George and Aunt Angelina the minute I get back to the Hufflepuff dorm. Teddy looked excited about taking Roxanne to see her first concert ever. "We're going to have a blast little cousin!"

"I don't doubt that." Roxanne said whilst grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Have you heard of a band called 'The Kaiser Chiefs'?"

Teddy's jaw dropped and once again the two of them launched into a very loud conversation about another band. Dominique laughed and left for bed without either of them noticing she was gone. All they could think was they definitely needed to talk more.


	5. Teddy and Lucy

**Teddy/Lucy**

**Hey guys sorry It took me so long but i've been super busy for the past month with work and college. This story is about Lucy and Teddy who happen to be polar opposites, I quite like this take on their relationship.**

* * *

><p>It was tradition. Teddy had been head boy, Victoire had been head girl, and even Dominique had been chosen as head. There was a tradition to uphold amongst the WeasleyPotter family and Lucy would most certainly abide by it, since she had broken the tradition of being sorted into Gryffindor. This is what the last six years had been about, this is all she's ever wanted. Her father, who was also a former head boy of Hogwarts, told her that only the best in the school are worthy of being considered for Head boy and girl and from then on Lucy had strived to be the best. Lucy had always been daddy's pride and joy and she wanted to live up to the expectations he had for her, that everybody had of her. That's why as the rest of her family (and honorary family of course) were outside in the sunshine playing Quidditch or pulling pranks, Lucy who had just turned seventeen the day before was inside studying, even if it was the Easter holidays. Grades were important to her, especially as a Ravenclaw, and they were also important for obtaining her goal as head girl so this meant that studying during the holidays was essential. Quidditch, or any sport for that matter, didn't interest her in the slightest. Telling jokes were plain silly and pulling pranks was just unacceptable behaviour. Maybe she was a bit too much like her father.

"Studying again?" A voice from behind her said startling her slightly. She was sitting at the kitchen table in the burrow surrounded by her books. Regaining her composure she turned to face Teddy Lupin, blue hair included.

"I'm always studying." Lucy replied returning her attention to the work set out before her. She and Teddy had never seen eye to eye, she saw him as lazy and nosey and he saw her as stuck up and a little boring. But they were civil, mainly for Roxanne and Molly's sake. Lucy's best friend had always been her slightly older cousin Roxanne, they had grown up together so it was only natural, even if they were two very different people. In her second year Roxanne had bonded with Teddy over muggle music. Teddy and Molly had been practically inseparable since Molly's first year at school, their friendship puzzled the entire family and annoyed Victoire to no end. Lucy had never really liked Teddy but she tolerated him. She also knew the feeling was mutual.

"I've noticed." Teddy snorted. He moved to take the cookies that Grandma Molly had made for Easter out of the cupboard before stuffing his mouth full. "You should take a break Lucy, all this studying could give you a mental breakdown." He said whilst spitting cookie everywhere.

Lucy had a look of disgust on her face, she would never stuff her face like that and she most certainly would never talk with her mouth full. "I can't afford to take a break Teddy, if I'm going to be head girl I'm going..." Lucy sighed but was interrupted.

"Being head girl isn't just about the grades you get Lucy, there were far smarter people than me in my year but it was me that got head boy not them. Teddy explained to her hoping it would help her realise that life isn't just about grades.

"Yes but you're a Hufflepuff, you're judged on how loyal and kind you are. I'm in Ravenclaw I'm judged by how logical I am and the grades I get." Lucy replied to him failing to see his point.

"You're wrong." Teddy stated. He walked over and took a seat next to her. Lucy just stared at him. No-one ever told her she was wrong and that's because she's never wrong about anything. She had a reputation for being a know it all, much like her father and her Aunt Hermione.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a tone that was so menacing that Teddy considered leaving the kitchen to avoid her wrath, he knew that Aunt Ginny had taught her and all of the other Weasley girls her famous bat bogey hex and that they were all very good at it. All of the Weasley women are terrifying, especially when they're angry. But he knew he had to explain to her.

"The house doesn't define you Lucy, you define the house. Being head girl isn't just about your grades it's about who you are as a person." Teddy told her whilst looking straight into her eyes. "You need to be smart and kind and responsible and good with people. It's not just about how well you do in class."

Lucy couldn't actually believe Teddy Lupin was giving her genuine advice, and it was actually helpful. It was weird but kind of nice.

"That was actually pretty wise advice Teddy. Thanks." Lucy said smiling at him warmly which Teddy returned.

"No problem, think of it as a gift from a former head boy to a future head girl." Teddy replied.

"I haven't actually got it yet Teddy." Lucy told him rolling her eyes at him. She expected to look over at him and see a childish grin on his face but what she saw shocked her slightly. Teddy was looking at her with pride, something he had never done before.

"But you will." Teddy said confidently before getting up from the seat to go back outside with the rest of the family.

"Teddy wait for me." Lucy said vanishing all her work from the kitchen table. It was a nice day outside and maybe she could play a little Quidditch, even if she wasn't very good, or just cheer her family on, Molly was a very good Quidditch player. Studying could wait, right now she was taking a much needed break, to avoid any future mental breakdowns.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, don't forget to leave some reviews please.<strong>


	6. Teddy and Sarah

**Teddy/Sarah**

**Happy New Year guys! So for those of you who don't read my other stories Sarah Wood is the daughter of Oliver Wood and another quidditch player. In this story she's eleven and she's younger than Lucy and Roxanne but older than James, Fred and Molly. She is my own character but I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Sarah Wood couldn't get up. She had tried her hardest but she felt dizzy every time and had to lie back down. The older group of Slytherins had come out of no-where and hit her with some sort of spell that sent her flying backwards into the wall. They had laughed at her expense and then run off leaving the first year to lie on the ground in pain. Her father had warned her that some Slytherins would act this way towards her, especially since she's a Gryffindor. She wasn't sure whether this was to do with him fighting during the war or her father's Quidditch career. It might just be the fact that she's Gryffindor, or that she got sorted faster than the speed of light. He had also told her to defend herself if the situation arose however Sarah didn't stand much of a chance against four third year Slytherins, certainly not on her second day at Hogwarts. She knew had to get up and go to class, they would have noticed her absence by now.<p>

"Wood?" Sarah glanced up to see two Teddy Lupin's standing in front of her, damn double vision. She tried her hardest to focus on the sixth year Hufflepuff but her head was spinning. "Why are you lying on the floor?" he asked her.

Sarah didn't want to tell him about the group of Slytherins, the whole situation was quite embarrassing to her, but she really didn't have much of a choice since she could barely see. This was the first time Teddy had really spoken to her, the age gap separated them at parties, but she knew he would never leave her lying defenceless on the floor. He'd never leave anybody lying defenceless on the floor.

"A group of third year Slytherins." Sarah started saying whilst attempting to sit up. "They came out of nowhere and hit me with a spell that sent me flying into the wall. I didn't even have time to get my wand out and defend myself. I hit my head against the wall and now I feel funny."

Teddy knelt down beside her, concern filling his eyes. He placed his hands on either side of her head and moved it around, which hurt like hell for her.

"There's no blood so that's a good thing but I still think we should take you to the hospital wing, you could have a concussion and I'd rather Madame Pomfrey take a look." Teddy explained to her.

Madame Pomfrey had been the nurse at Hogwarts when Sarah's father had attended, in other words the woman was ancient, and seriously how was she still alive after all these years. But Sarah had decided Teddy was probably right and made to get up off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked her with a stern look on his face, the kind of look her mother gave her when she was clearly doing something wrong.

"I'm trying to get up obviously." Sarah stated. What else would she be trying to do?

"Oh no you don't. You've hurt your head, you could have a concussion. There's no way I'm letting you walk anywhere in that state Wood." Teddy told her.

"First of all Wood is my father. You call me Sarah or you call me nothing." Sarah said through gritted teeth, she hated being compared to her father. "Secondly I am perfectly capable of standing up." She hadn't meant to snap but he was getting on her nerves. Teddy was just rolling his eyes at her.

"Very well _Sarah. _No wonder the hat sorted you straight into Gryffindor, you're both stubborn and stupidly brave, Dom had told me you were like this." Teddy replied. He offered her both of his hands to help her up and she reluctantly accepted his help. She got to her feet only to collapse into Teddy's arms.

"Now I'm definitely not letting you walk." Teddy told her.

He swept her feet from beneath her and began to carry her bridal style towards the hospital. Sarah by this point had lost the ability to argue with the Hufflepuff prefect and just settled into his arms. She wondered how many girls in the school wished they were in her position right now, certainly Victoire. Sarah looked up to find Teddy's handsome face focused on looking ahead and decided most girls in the school would be very jealous right now. She had seen old photos of the order and couldn't believe how much Teddy looked like his father, the only difference being Teddy preferred his hair to be some very wild colour. She was grateful he was willing to help her, he was definitely made for Hufflepuff. The next thing she knew Madam Pomfrey was fussing over her and looking at her head. Teddy stood in the background waiting to hear some news.

"She will be fine Mr. Lupin, you should go inform her teacher that she's in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey said. Teddy looked reluctant to leave her when she was injured.

"I was supposed to be in charms with Mr. Flitwick." Sarah told him hoping it would encourage him to leave, she was fine and didn't want him to think she was weak.

"Okay I'll let him know, I'll see you later on." Teddy told her before leaving her alone in the hospital wing and leaving her with her first ever crush.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the way I ended the story I wasn't sure about it myself, please leave some reviews to let me know.<strong>


	7. Teddy and James

**Teddy/James**

**Hi guys i'm so glad you're still reading. This is the oneshot of James Sirius Potter and Teddy Lupin I really hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Teddy hated when people said he was an only child. Not because he was in denial but because it simple wasn't true. Sure his mother and father hadn't had a chance to give him siblings but his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had. They had given him two brothers and a sister and Teddy could not be more grateful to them. It also made him very protective of them, he was scared of losing them, scared of being an only child once more and up until James was born that's exactly how Teddy had felt. Sure he had Victoire and his other cousins to keep him company but he didn't have any brothers or sisters. He felt a lump in his throat when he saw Victoire and Dominique together, when he saw what Victoire was taking for granted, the love of a sibling. Victoire never appreciated her sister and that hurt Teddy because that's all he wanted. However one day his Uncle had sat him down and explained that Teddy would have another cousin, only this time it would be Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's baby. Teddy was so excited, he had helped decorate the baby's room and buy it new clothes. But the day Teddy's life really changed was the day his first brother was born.<p>

"Come and sit down over here Teddy." Grandma Molly told him whilst patting the empty seat next to her.

Aunt Ginny had woke up in the morning, very early mind you, in pain. Uncle Harry had told Teddy that the baby was on its way, Teddy jumped for joy. Today was the day he had been waiting ages for. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had brought Teddy with them to St. Mungo's but insisted he stay with Grandma Molly and Grandad Arthur while the baby was being delivered. Teddy wasn't sure what was taking them so long, surely they just collected the baby right?

"Teddy do as your Grandma says." Grandad Arthur told him. Teddy made his way over to his grandparents and sat between the two of them waiting patiently for the baby to be delivered, he always listened to his Grandad because he usually always had something interesting to say. He had decided to go with black hair to match his Uncle Harry's for this occasion, he really hoped the baby had black hair too.

"Did we miss it?" A voice shouted from down the hall. Teddy looked up to see another Aunt and Uncle making their way toward them. The excitement was too much and he jumped out of his seat and ran towards them.

"Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron!" Teddy shouted. Next to his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were his favourite Aunt and Uncle. He loved his Uncle Ron because he would take him to Quidditch games and teach him to fly on a broom, and his Aunt Hermione would tell him stories of his parents. "Don't worry the baby isn't here yet!"

"Good, we didn't miss anything." Uncle Ron said lifting Teddy into his arms and spinning him around with ease. "Your Aunt Hermione would have my head if we missed our Nephew being born."

Teddy giggled at his Uncle's silliness as they made their way back to where his grandparents sat. They greeted each other and then sat in anticipation, Teddy settled on his Uncle's lap. About ten minutes later Uncle Harry walked toward the group with a large smile on his face.

"Glad you guys could make it, don't worry you'll all get a chance to see the baby. Teddy do you want to come first?" Uncle Harry asked him.

"Yes Please!" Teddy replied jumping out of his Uncle Ron's arms and taking hold of his Uncle Harry's hand.

When they got to the room Aunt Ginny was sitting up in the bed holding something in her arms. She looked warm and tired, Teddy would probably suggest she take a nap. His Uncle led him towards the bed and sat him on top of it. In his Aunt Ginny's arms was a sleeping baby, he had black hair just like Teddy had hoped but not a lot of it.

"What's his name?" Teddy asked as he stared at the baby in awe. He was just so tiny and in that moment Teddy knew he would do anything to protect this baby and anything to make him happy.

"James Sirius Potter, after your Uncle Harry's dad and godfather." Aunt Ginny said smiling at the boy's enthusiasm. "Would you like to hold him Teddy?"

Teddy nodded and Aunt Ginny placed the baby into his arms. He wasn't very heavy Teddy noted. He looked up to see his Aunt and Uncle smiling proudly at the two of them.

"So Teddy what do you think of your new cousin?" Uncle Harry asked him.

"Oh he's not my cousin." Teddy replied. He looked up to see his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny look slightly confused and a little hurt. "He's my brother."

Aunt Ginny let out a sob and Uncle Harry's smile had never been so big. "Yeah he's your brother Kiddo." Aunt Ginny said whilst ruffling his hair.

This is why Teddy Lupin hated when people stated he was an only child, because the day he became a big brother was the proudest day of his life. It didn't matter that they weren't related by blood, he would do anything to protect James, Albus and Lily. And Teddy couldn't have been happier when he added Dominique to his list of siblings. Teddy Lupin did have siblings, four of them to be exact and he loved each and every one of them with all of his being, but the day James was born was the day Teddy finally felt at peace with his family and he could never thank his brother enough for that.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to hear some reviews from you guys and any suggestions. Fred and Teddy are next.<strong>


End file.
